Zhagroit Politics
Factions There are many factions within Zhagroit, each of which have their own motivations and concerns. Major Factions are ones directly related to the main story line of the players, whereas minor factions are powerful groups that don't necessarily have a concern. Major players are individuals who will come up in the story often, but are not always involved with an entire Faction. Major Factions The Amyraen - This Elven family has recently been infiltrated and effectively taken over by Theodas. Theodas is currently looking for the most efficient way to infiltrate the temple of the Merjay. He is interested in many of the Aasimar artifacts that Davoskra is because of their ability to help him break open Voshen's prison. In the end he may not need any, but they would make the job easier. The Rope '''- Controlled by Davoskra Vas, the Rope is currently focused on finding Aasimar artifacts to perform a ritual which, supposedly, would bind the Arbiter on this plane, allowing Davoskra to take his place. (Expand on this) '''Nightveil - Zhagroit's resident guild, they are being deceived by Davoskra. Though their methods are sometimes unconventional, much of the guild is respectable, including the Triplets. Minor Factions The Bloodstones - 'The Dwarven family that will take the Kavs under their protection, The Bloodstones are currently suffering from economic collapse due to losing the income from their mines, the Trinibach. The mines have been taken over by a creature or hoard of creatures that have proven almost impossible to remove. ''Question: Why wouldn't the Bloodstones hire Nightveil to remove the problem? Sequence of Events In order to keep a good quest structure going, especially in Zhagroit where almost everything needs to relate into the main story arc, I need to have a solid idea of what quests are coming up, and where they're going to lead. Minor Hook: Cadoc meets with informants from the Caestra family, who run one of the more successful underground networks in the city. They have a solid tip that the Rope is going to do something big (yet to be determined) at a big party that involves the most important members from each family. '''Main arc: Goal 1: Get an invite to this party Step 1: Build enough influence to get picked up by a family. Step 2: Build enough influence with the Bloodstones to get invited to the party. Step 3: Go to the party (quest that involves all 7 members). At the party, Davoskra's plot becomes evident, or at least reveals that he is the member of the Rope that the party should be most interested in (but not enough evidence to convict him) Goal 2: Find evidence that Davoskra is a member of the Rope. Around the time the players discover this evidence, the plot will escalate such that they have no time to rest or let another guild step in, they have to stop the plot themselves. Minor arc: Goal: Find out what Theodas' goal in Zhagroit is and prevent him from achieving it. Step 1: Quest ideas: Clearing the mines (minor) : The Bloodstones request the party to go and clear the Trinibach of some infestation that has been preventing them from mining for the past year. The Eye of Priscilla (minor) : Vevira needs the party's help in exploring an ancient ruin which she believes might hold the Eye of Priscilla. Unbeknownst to her, the Rope (possibly the Triplets) are also after the Eye. Pandora's Box (major) : The party discovers that Davoskra has been so interested in the Merjay because they protect the prison of Voshen Discord. They must raid the temple, through the crypts, past the numerous traps he has left for them, and kill him before he can release the prison. The Fall (major) : The party returns to the guildhall to find that it has been destroyed, and Alona has been killed, seemingly by the Rope. This should be soon before the final confrontation with Davoskra. (Option: Alona has a note tied around her neck that says "Syndriel, I have Ana. Come alone.")